the cullens watch baby buddy
by CarlisleLuva4Eva
Summary: Elizabeth  Eliza-beth  is a famous jockey, Teacher and horse breaker. she comes home for a four month visit to Forks and Brings her racehorses Red and Little Beauty. but Little beauty is pregnant. daughter of Carlisle and Esme. twin of Thomas  she's 19 .


I was almost home. I was towing my horse trailer behind me with my heavily pregnant mare Little Beauty and her companion for the trip Red who I considered him to be her boyfriend or in some other case her husband.

I smiled as I drove past a sign the read:

WELCOME TO FORKS

It was a comforting sign that told me that my family was not far off but I decided to stop at the park so the horses could eat some grass before I went to my parent's so I parked in a one way street and un loaded the horses before shutting the trailer back and leading them over to the grass.

Jacob Black walked into the park and saw me and my two horses "hey lizzy" he said "hey Jake, have you been recently to my parent's place?" I asked "yes I just came back from there, they went hunting before you came" he said eyeing my gigantic horses "these yours?" he asked dumbstruck "yes" I said "I think the black one oh what's her name...Little Beauty needs a good work out, I mean look how fat she is" he laughed "that proves how little you know about horses Jake, she is fat but she's in foal" I said smiling "you mean she has a baby foal in there?" he said pointing to Beauty's belly "yes Jake she does" I said. We talked for an hour before he said he had to go so I decided to load the horses back up and continue my way home.

I arrived and no one was home so I un loaded Little beauty first and took her up to the stable we had built around the back for the horses and then came back for Red when I heard my parent's "hello lizzy" said mom "hi" I replied going to the front of the trailer and untying Red "back up, good boy there you go" I said patting him once he was out of the float "he's still huge" said mom when I was beside him "yes he is" I laughed "is he the only horse you brought here?" asked dad "no Little Beauty is around the back and I had to bring her with me because I have got to watch her" I said starting to walk up to the stable with my parents following me "why is something wrong?" mom asked worried because Beauty was her favourite horse "I wouldn't say it's bad but it could go bad for her during the process" I said "what do you mean?" asked dad "come and see" I said.

Once we were at the stable and I put Red in the stable I clipped the lead to Little Beauty and lead her out and mom and dad's eyes widened "what happened? She's gotten so...huge" said mom "she's due tomorrow" I said lifting the rugs to expose her belly "she has a foal in there?" said mom stoked "yeah, come here" I said to the both of them but I grabbed mom's hand first and pressed it to Beauty's belly to where the foal was and when mom felt it she smiled and giggled and then it was dad's turn and he too smiled happy that she was alright "oh honey you'll have to put her back and have dinner sweetheart" mom said walking away with my father so put her back and just before I closed the wooden door I whispered to her "if you feel like you are going to give birth you wake me up somehow ok, I'll keep a mental link so I can tell when" I said and she just nuzzled me as I threw in the hay and topped up the water and closed the door.

I had Italian pasta for dinner and listened to mom tell the other's how I let her feel the foal earlier "the dinner was nice mom, I'm going to bed" I said putting my dishes in the sink "night" I said "goodnight sweetheart" dad said and with that I went up stairs and got in my pyjamas and went to bed.

I was woken at midnight by the mental link I had set up between me and Beauty, I shot straight up and got my boots before running down the stairs screaming Beauty's name and my parents hearing me followed had when we arrived at the stable I threw the door open and saw beauty with the foal already half way out but there was a problem, it was stuck so I cleared away the sack and asked mom to get some warm towels while dad watched me. When mom arrived back the whole family had come to see beauty give birth "mom have those towels ready" I said gently pulling on the foal so it came out about five centimetres at a time until it finally kicked free and sat up. It was a healthy black and white pinto colt "mom I need you to just dry the foal off a little" I said and I instructed her on how to do it. We watched the foal for an hour before it tried to get up but kept falling over and everyone especially Emmett laughed but eventually he finally stood up and then Beauty got up so he could have his first drink and when he got it, it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen a horse do "what are you going to call him?" asked Renesmee so I looked at him for a minute after he had finished his drink and walked over to Red and thought that he was his dad, they looked like buddy's "I'm going to call him Buddy" I said smiling at my new horse "honey are you going back to bed?" asked dad "no I'll stay here and watch them" I said sitting down.

The next morning I woke up lying against my mare with Buddy nudging me to get up so I rubbed my eyes and got up and when I started to walk towards the door I saw my parent's watching me "you looked so cute" mom said holding up her camera "yeah yeah" I mumbled throwing a foal rug on Buddy then applying his foal halter and watching him feed. Later that day I decided to walk both Little Beauty and her new foal down town for a day out so she could stretch her legs and so the foal could get used to the surroundings and just as I grabbed the leads Renesmee came running out "hey aunt Elizabeth I hear your going out to town" she said stopping in front of me so I looked at what she was dressed in. She had on a pair of jean with some old boots and an old T-shirt with a jumper and was looking hyper "yes I am and I am also guessing that you want to ride Red into town" I stated "oh can I?" she begged and I walked over to the front of the float and got out Red's only saddle (which happened to be a racing saddle) and bridle and gave it to Renesmee "come on" I said.

We got out Red and saddled him up and put a halter over his bridle and clipped a lead to it and then clipped a lead to the foal's and mare's halter not taking the rugs off them and leading them out "here" I said passing nessie my helmet, she took it and put it on and we walked the ten kilometres into town.

We walked past the police department and down to the Quileute reservation and to Jacob's house. "hey Elizabeth how ya doing" Billy said as we came in sight "not bad, yourself?" I asked walking right up to the house "I'm fine, who's these animals?" he asked smiling "this is Red..." I said gesturing to the huge chestnut with Renesmee perched on his back "this is Little Beauty and her foal Buddy who was born yesterday" I said "well he looks strong, what are you going to use him for?" Billy asked leaning back into his wheelchair "well I think he will be my polo horse" I said rubbing Buddy's neck "I bet he will be a champion" he said and just as I was about to speak to wolves returned from patrol and when they saw the two giant horses (with Renesmee on Red) and a little foal they were surprised "hey nessie did your parents let you get pets?" joked Embry laughing "no Embry, I've already got a dog" she mocked and that made me and everyone else laugh apart from Jacob "sorry Jacob" she said smiling "oh that alright" he said and I stepped around my horses with my eyes wet from laughing "hey Elizabeth who's the new horse?" asked Paul "he's name is Buddy, he was born last night and as if turns out all my family watched me" I replied rubbing down his neck.

I talked for a couple of hours before I had to go home where I prepared to leave in three months time. Three months went sooner than I thought and I had the float hooked up the car, I had Little Beauty and Buddy on but Red was refusing to go in the float and just as he was half way up the ramp he backed out and reared which made me fall on the ground and while I was getting up dad had gotten him and had him on the float "well I guess this is goodbye for now" I said and hugged everyone and listened to their parting farewells.


End file.
